


One Roof

by Anonymous



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Dick is Robin, F/F, babs is batboy, everyones a diffrent gender, it sounds stupid but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 20:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7655674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Superwoman is allowed in one spot on Gotham.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Roof

Superwoman is allowed in one spot on Gotham. It is the tallest building nearest to Metropolis. She and Batman had long agreed upon that as their meeting spot. Once Superwoman arrives on the building, once she and Batman are both there, she may move around Gotham, if she stays by Batman’s side at all times. Superwoman doesn’t mind these rules, because Batman is her friend, and she’s willing to meet with him however he wants her too. 

 

(The only rules she has for Metropolis is that he has to let her know whenever he comes. Other than that, he has free reign.)

 

So Superwoman flies down to her building. She sits and hovers over the roof, letting her cape pool on the ground. She has a big bag of french fries that she places on her lap, depending on her skirt to keep the bag in place. And she waits. 

 

It only takes a few minutes for Batman to arrive and join her. He sits on a gargoyle, and she moves closer to him, wordlessly offering him some fries. Her body is warm, so the fries haven’t cooled. He takes some, and Superwoman thinks it’s amusing, his black leather glove reaching for the fries. They sit in a companionable silence for a few minutes, before Superwoman breaks it. 

 

“Quiet tonight?” 

 

“As it can ever be,” Batman answers. “Batboy and Robin are taking care of it.”

 

“That’s good.” 

 

“Yes,” Batman says. “How about you? How’s Superboy?”

 

“He’s still adjusting,” Superwoman says. “But he’s in good hands.” Her parents have told her that Karl has been a good help at the farm, and they’re helping him control his powers. Claire has been heading down to Smallville every weekend to help them. She relays parts of this to Batman, omitting the location. 

 

“Your parents would be experts on handling superpowers coming in, wouldn’t they?” he says after. Superwoman smiles. 

 

“Yes,” she says. “My powers didn’t start coming in until puberty.”

 

“I know,” he admits. He doesn’t offer how he knows. She wonders if he knows who she is, under the mask. She wonders if they’ve met before out of costume, or if he just ran a facial recognition software on everyone from Metropolis and her. There could be a lot of ways to figure it out. This should bother Superwoman more than it does.

 

She would ask when his powers came in, but he has none, so she asks instead, “How long have you wanted to make a difference in your city?” Batman gazes out at the streets. Superwoman follows his gaze. Gotham is dark and grim. The buildings are blacker than Metropolis’s, they are more stocky, as if the city itself has hunched down under the crime. It’s hard to see the appeal of the city, especially as a Metropolis-dweller, with its curving arches and sparkling lights. 

 

“I was eight,” Batman says finally. 

 

“Really? That long?”

 

“Yes. Something happened to me, changed me, and I saw the world for how it really is. And I wanted to make it better.”

 

“Batman….” Superwoman says. “I’m sorry.”

 

“You’re sorry, and you don’t even know what happened.” Some time ago, Batman’s words would have been mean, but they aren’t. 

 

“Well,” she says, shrugging. “Anything could have happened, and if it rocked your worldview at eight, it must have been bad.”

 

“It was,” Batman says. 

 

“Then I’m sorry,” Superwoman says simply. And Batman turns to look at her, and she thinks that when this meeting is all said and done, everything will be different. She finds she doesn’t mind. 

 

“That means a lot to me,” Batman says, sounding grave, and Superwoman smiles. 

 

“Even though I don’t know what I’m sympathising for?”

 

“Yes,” Batman says, and Superwoman leans in closer to him. Batman stares at her, or at least Superwoman assumes he does, because he has those whites lenses over his eyes, and she can’t actually tell where he’s looking. 

 

“Why do you want to make a difference in the world?” he asks. 

 

“Because I can,” she says, then amends her statement. “I have the power to do so, so I should. And besides, I need to thank the earth somehow for keeping me here for all these years.”

 

“Your intentions are too honorable to be real,” Batman says. 

 

“They’re real.”

 

“I know,” Batman says, and it’s not much of a romantic line, but Superwoman leans forward and meets his lips in a kiss anyway. 

 

His lips are softer than she was expecting. He returns the kiss, and she moves even closer, and his hands are on her shoulders, then her face, and hers are around his neck, then he breaks away. She stares at him, and he stares back. She’s content to say nothing, maybe kiss again, but he moves his hands so they’re on hers, and he guides them up to his cowl. 

 

“Wait--” Superwoman starts to say, but he hooks her thumbs under his cowl--she doesn’t even feel the shock--and nods. And so she lifts the cowl up, and his face is narrower than she thought, and he has a softer jawline, and the cowl flips over Batman’s face, and dark curls tumble out, and--and--Superwoman blinks in shock, her hands still hovering over Batman’s shoulders from when she released the cowl.

 

“Claire,” Ruby Wayne says, sounding a little desperate, and now that the cowl’s off, the voice modifier is, too, and her voice is so  _ different _ than the Batman voice. “Claire….you can...you can fly away now.”

 

“No,” Claire says. 

 

“But--”

 

“I don’t care,” Claire says, and leans in to kiss her again. This time her hands tangle in Ruby’s silky black hair, and Ruby pulls her even closer, and Claire doesn’t care if Batman’s a girl or a boy. When they break away, Claire says, “I’m sorry.”

 

“What? Why?” 

 

“For your parents,” Claire says. Everyone knows Ruby Wayne’s backstory. How her parents were killed in front of her at age eight. How she watched them die. 

  
“Thank you,” Ruby says, and it sounds more genuine, and more sad, even though she’s smiling. 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! hope you enjoyed!
> 
> feel free to leave comments and/or kudos! they are greatly appreciated.


End file.
